


addicted to you

by cliffakitten



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, ashton is kind enough to show him how, cheesy ass title alert, luke has never smoked weed in his life, luke wants to smoke weed, ridiculous amounts of sexual tension and touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffakitten/pseuds/cliffakitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What am I like...I'm not irritating am I, oh god I'm probably being annoying by asking.”<br/>“Luke, Luke, it's fine.” Ashton says, taking hold of the blonde's wrist where his hands had gone to cover his face. “You're not irritating.” he smiles, “You're...you're cute.”<br/>“Cute?”<br/>“As a button. A really giggly button.”<br/>“That doesn't even make sense.”<br/>“Then you're not high enough yet, obviously.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	addicted to you

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey, lovely people! Did you all have a good christmas?? :D
> 
> This is basically a christmas prezzie for my smut-soulmate Emily (illbeyourdirtylittlethrill on tumblr) who you can all thank for the 'lay your hands on me' fic, she fuels my smutty needs ;) and she wanted this in a fic, and I just love her that much I had to, so enjoy! :D

 

Luke had been staring at the small tin box and the lighter lying neatly side by side on his bed, for the longest time, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. He took a deep breath, reaching out to take them but pulls back with a frustrated whine at himself.

He had no idea why he was so nervous. It was just weed for fucks sake, they handed the stuff out in damn hospitals if you asked nicely enough. But just looking at the tin, having it in his room, made Luke feel like he was planning to murder someone, not just smoking some dried up glorified leaves. At least now he knew he could never kill anybody, he couldn't possibly handle the stress of it.

This whole thing was Michael's fault, he reasoned and alright he could probably include Calum in there too. They were the ones who occasionally (very occasionally) if they had an extended few days off, would hide away in the back of the bus for a few hours and when Luke came back there would always be a bitter-sweet smell in the air and smoke drifting out from the sliding door.

His first thought is always how he doesn't really mind the smell that much, which only goes to heighten his curiosity. His second is how much Ashton is going to flip his shit when they have to air out the bus... _again_ , and how they 'need to start doing this shit with the bloody windows open.' The third usually comes later, in the darker, quieter hours of the night when his brain wont shut up and he thinks things over and over.

_why don't they ever invite me_

It's slightly childish, he knows that, and considering how they do practically everything else together Michael and Calum are allowed to have something just for them. But in a way that sort of makes it worse, how they didn't even consider asking him. Luke knows they've asked Ashton, he's seen it, was right there when it happened and the older boy declines before his other two band mates disappear to the back of the bus.

Then one time he speaks up, a couple of weeks before, just as they are about to leave again, without even giving him a glance. “Can I come too?” Luke asks, Michael and Calum turning back slowly, Calum looking like someone just hit him around the face with a fish and Michael with a amused smirk. Even Ashton looks up from his phone on the other side of the bus, Luke can feel the eyes of the curly haired boy on him, but keeps his attention on the two others in front of him.

“Seriously?” Michael says, the hint of laughter in his voice barely contained, “Luke Hemmings wants to do drugs, what has the world come to?”

“It's like we've corrupted him, I feel dirty.” Calum adds, faking a shiver as the blonde scowls at them both.

“It's just weed.” he mutters.

Michael shakes his head, “Sorry, mate but it'll just feel wrong. You're like my little brother you know?”

“Cal is only a few months older than me! How is that any different?” Luke argues, pointing at the darker haired boy, who just shrugs.

Michael sighs, “It just is, I can't explain it. Sorry, man maybe some day yeah?” he says, turning away again and taking Calum with him. Leaving Luke pouting on the couch with Ashton, who hasn't said a word, but keeps watching the blonde boy over his phone. Usually this extended attention would make Luke's heart race, having come to the realisation of his crush on the older boy a good few weeks ago, but now he just wanted to be left alone.

He pushes himself up quickly, heading for the door of the bus, “M'going for a walk.” he mutters, not waiting for a reply before leaving.

It was then when he made the decision that would lead to this moment with him in his room back home, staring at a tin and neon pink lighter on his bed. Screw those two and their babying, Luke was sick of how they all saw him as the 'child'. Just because he was the youngest for fucks sake, he could do the same shit they did and he was going to show them.

Getting the weed itself was far easier then he would have thought. Thinking back he probably should have been more careful than he was, what with the band being bigger now, the last thing they need is a fricking drugs scandal. But the whole thing was really kind of exiting, in a rebellious, I'm-really-fucking-doing-this-holy-shit kind of way, and it was addictive in itself, actually.

_fuck it_

Luke thinks, finally moving forward and taking the tin in his hand and opening it before he could reconsider this plan. He was doing this, he was proving Michael and Calum wrong and he was doing this.

Immediately, he can smell it. It's nowhere near as strong as the smell that fills the bus on those afternoons, but Luke knows it well enough to pick up the faint scent of it from the loose, dried leaves in the tin. There's everything he need in there, the guy he got it from seemed to sense that he had no damn clue of what he was doing and showed him the ropes. Who said drug dealers couldn't be nice people, Luke had mused afterwards, once his heart rate had returned to normal.

Which was far slower than it was right now, as he slips a single square of paper from the box and lays on on the tin lid, placing a small amount of the dried plant onto it and rolling, just like the guy had showed him. Once he was done, Luke held it up in front of his face, it wasn't a bad job for his first time he thought. Just as there was a bang from somewhere in the house and he froze.

He wasn't stupid, he knew that if he was going to do this it would be when no one was home. Even his room wasn't the best choice but it felt safer for some reason. When no more noises followed, Luke focuses back on the small white object he had between his fingers. He moves it around for a while, trying to see how it feels best to hold it, even bringing the end to his lips a few times, before he realised how stupid he looked at stopped.

Happy, Luke reached blindly forward for the lighter, flicking the flame into life and watching it dance for a moment. Taking a breath and bringing his brows together, he lights the end of the blunt until the end curls away and bringing it to his mouth, sucking lightly to finish the job. Feeling rather proud of himself, Luke goes for it properly this time, placing it firmly between his lips and sucking harshly.

Which turned out to be a huge fucking mistake.

Immediately, the harsh smoke hits the back of Luke's throat and his eyes bug out at the shock of the feeling as he tries to contain the cough building up rapidly, but he doesn't manage to. There's a cloud of whitish smoke bursting from his mouth as he coughs violently, his chest heaving in protest and throat stinging. Vaguely, he thinks he hears someone shouting, his name maybe, but he's too focused on trying to regain his breath to give it as much thought as he would have.

By the time he hears footsteps on the stairs, it's too late to do anything. Face flushed red and eyes watering, with the blunt still hanging from between his fingers, Luke watches the door to his bedroom fly open and someone comes in.

“Luke are you alright, I thought I heard -” Ashton stops mid sentence as the scene he had just walked into hits him. The blonde kneeling on the bed, blue eyes streaming and the unmistakable smell of weed hanging in the air.

The older boy's eyes fall on to the lighter and tin on the bed, before flicking to the object in his hand and narrowing, an unreadable expression etched onto his face. Shit he was mad, silent Ashton was never a good sign. Luke braced himself for the on coming explosion, closing his eyes and wincing as a bit of stray ash falls on to his hand.

But there's no explosion, just footsteps and then the bed dipping to his right before the blunt is taken from his fingers. “Not bad for your first go.” Ashton mutters, calm as can be and Luke frowns, eyes flying open.

“You're not – you're not angry?” he asks, watching the other boy examine his handy work.

Ashton chuckles, looking at Luke with a fondness in his eyes, “No, I'm actually surprised you haven't tried it sooner. You never were very good with people telling you what you can and can't do, that's what this is about isn't it?” he says, placing the roll of paper between his lips and sucking lightly, keeping his eyes on Luke's as he does.

“I thought you didn't like it?” the blonde asks, ignoring the question, because it makes him feel childish now that he thinks about it, trying to ignore his brain which is screaming how hot that whole thing was at him.

A stream of smoke comes out of Ashton's nose before he replies, “I don't like it with Michael and Calum, they're annoying as fuck when they're high.”

Luke casts his eyes down, tossing the lighter between his hands, “I just wanted to show them that I can do it, but it turns out that I can't even smoke properly.” he mutters, chucking the lighter aside and falling back onto the bed with a huff.

After a minute Ashton leans closer, laying next to Luke on his stomach and reaching across to stump out the half burned out first attempt in the lid of the tin. “That's because you were doing it wrong...I can show you if you still want to know?” he says, chin coming to rest on his hands.

Luke raises his head up quickly, the image of Ashton smoking still at the front of his mind and he really wouldn't mind seeing it again. “Really, would you?” he breathes, propping himself up on his elbows.

The curly haired boy rolls his eyes, smirking, “Sure, sit up.” he tells him, grabbing the tin and pulling it closer. Luke watches him take two strips of paper and turn them into two perfect rolls in half the time it took the blonde to do one, and he can't help but wonder just how many times Ashton has done this. “Here, I'll show you first and then you have a go.” he says, handing Luke one of the rolls and placing the other between his lips.

It was weird how if anything, Luke was more nervous this time. What if he messed up and choked again, Ashton would laugh and think that he really wasn't able to handle it, just like the others did. But then there was a finger poking his knee and he looked up to see Ashton lighting the end of the blunt, and this really wasn't good for his whole 'crush-on-the-band-mate' issue.

“Basically,” Ashton mumbles, the joint bouncing between his lips, “you just need to suck really gently, and hold the smoke in your mouth before breathing it out through your nose.” Luke nods to show that he understood, watching as the other boys cheeks hollowed out slightly and he couldn't take his eyes away. Ashton's eyes flutter closed and a smile content smile forms on his face as he exhales and the grey/white smoke flows out between them.

Luke's fascinated, it's like watching a show, he always thought that it was impossible to draw your eyes away from Ashton while he was playing, but lately it seemed to be just while he was doing _anything_. He's smiling brightly at Luke when he opens his eyes, joint between his long fingers making it look much smaller in comparison and hands it to the taller boy. “Here, have the rest of mine. Remember, gently and out through your nose.” he says, taking the other from him and lighting it.

Luke brings it to his mouth, taking the tip between his lips, his heart is pounding and he can feel Ashton's eyes on him again, like x ray vision, more smoke circling around him as he takes another drag. Like he was told, he takes a gently breath, so gently that it's barely there and instantly tastes the bitter smoke on his tongue but it's still nowhere near as harsh as before. He still chokes on it a bit on the exhale as a bit of the smoke catches the back of his throat, and he feels his cheeks flush.

Ashton nudges him with his elbow, “See, you're a natural.” he says proudly, lounging back on his front. He's down to half a joint now and Luke can already see that his pupils are wider than normal and he feels like he wants to catch up.

The second drag is easier, by the third he doesn't cough and there's a slightly fuzzy sensation at the tips of his fingers, on the forth and he thinks he's starting to get to grips with it, going for bigger drags than before and feeling it go straight to his head. Luke lays down, hand over his chest and he can feel the biggest smile on his face and he must look like an idiot. But he doesn't give a shit because this is the best feeling, why would people get drunk if they could do this instead?

He hears Ashton laughing beside him, propped up on his elbows and head in his hands as he watches the younger boy. “It's good isn't it?” he says.

Luke laughs, “Amazing, I love it.” his voice is rough from the dryness of his throat and cracks slightly at the end making them both laugh some more. Luke likes laughing, he can't seem to stop for long, the giggles bursting out from between his lips for no reason.

Ashton's hand stretches out and starts fiddling with the hem of Luke's shirt, pulling the material up slightly, his warm fingers brushing against the blonde's skin and it feels like a low buzz of electric flowing from that spot. Then he's pulling on the shirt, sitting up and fixing the other boy with wide, blown out eyes. “Sit up, I want to try something.” he says slowly, like he's not quite made up his mind about it in his head before he actually said the words.

Luke does, his whole body feeling heavy and tired, like when you first get out of a swimming pool, but he could swear he was floating at the same time. His legs are still folded beneath him with his knees closed, leaning back on his hands as Ashton edges closer. He expects him to stop but the older boy keeps closing in, kneeling up over him so he's taller than the blonde boy for once.

Ashton's hand fits into the curve of his neck, thumb pushing up slightly against the bottom of Luke's jaw to make the boy look up. “You've heard of shotgunning before haven't you?”Ashton asks, voice barely a whisper and this is probably the quietest they've been since this whole thing started. There's a new tension in the air and neither of them can seem to look away, and Luke doesn't think he wants to.

“Yeah, yeah I have.” he says, just as quietly as not to break whatever spell is hanging over them right now.

“Good.” Ashton mutters, bringing the joint to his lips, “Open you mouth, Lukey.” he says, before taking a long drag.

_is it not already?_

Luke's pretty sure his fogged up brain went into melt down at that, and if it hadn't then the feel of Ashton's hands around his face, angling his mouth up as the older boy leaned in, certainly would have. For a moment, one painful as fuck moment, he lets himself think that this is how it would feel if Ashton were about to kiss him.

Instead, he pauses just before they would touch, so close that Luke can feel the heat radiating from the other boy on his face. He wants to chase it, close the gap and blame it on the weed, but then there is smoke being pushed into his mouth and he doesn't. Somehow this tastes nicer, sweeter almost than the last times. Luke thinks stupidly it's because it's coming from Ashton's mouth and not some rolled up paper, like that makes a difference, like he can somehow taste the other boy in it.

Closing his eyes, he can feel himself start to sway and his hands fly out, finding Ashton's waist as something warm and soft brush against his lips. Luke jolts back, disturbing the remaining curls of smoke because, holy shit that was Ashton's lips...touching his lips. Ashton's lips touched Luke's lips.

Ashton who was giggling and falling back down on to the bed, clutching at his stomach. Clearly he wasn't as phased by this as Luke was by the contact, he wasn't even sure if he had noticed. Luke smiled watching the other boy, feeling his own laugher building up inside again as Ashton reached out for him. “I'm lonely down here, come lay with me.” he pouts.

Luke rolls his eyes before moving to lay on his side, facing the smaller boy. Both still giggling slightly as their knees brush together and Luke realises how close he landed to Ashton, but doesn't want to move away, not when the other boy is looking at him like he is.

“You know when you said before,” Luke starts, fiddling with the bedsheets absent-mindedly but keeping his eyes locked on the hazel ones. “about not doing this with Cal and Mikey, because they annoy you when they're high.” Ashton nods slowly, suddenly quite serious, “What am I like...I'm not irritating am I, oh god I'm probably being annoying by asking.”

“Luke, Luke, it's fine.” Ashton says, taking hold of the blonde's wrist were his hands had gone to cover his face. “You're not irritating.” he smiles, “You're...you're cute.”

“Cute?”

“As a button. A really giggly button.”

“That doesn't even make sense.”

“Then you're not high enough yet, obviously.”

The both laugh again for a while, it doesn't take much to set them off, but then Luke's eyes find the blunt in Ashton's hand and he has an idea. “Can I try doing it...the shotgunning thing?” he asks.

“Sure.” the other boy says, moving his hand between them and slotting the blunt into Luke's fingers, before shifting closer.

Luke ignores the shaking of his fingers as he brings it to his lips, heart beating so hard he's sure you can see it in his chest. He takes a long, deep drag just like Ashton did and finishing off the blunt. They both move at the same time, the first brush of their lips sending just as big of a thrill down Luke's spin as it did before, but the other boy seems to be chasing the smoke, lips skimming against the blonde's over and over again.

He wants it to be good, for him to do a good job for Ashton so Luke closest that gap, more than he intended to with both their dry, chapped lips meeting. He would panic if there wasn't a hand looping around his neck and another resting on his hip, Ashton angling their head so that their mouths fit together better and there are only wisps of smoke escaping from the corners.

The next thing Luke knows he's laughing, which honestly isn't something he expected to be doing the first time he sort-of-kisses Ashton, but the whole thing seems so ridiculous he just has to. And the older boy pulls away, which should have been a bad thing, but the way he's looking at Luke with these blown out gorgeous eyes and his hair tousled from the number of times he ran his hands through it, sends a wave of heat rushing through him. He can't help but think that this is just how Ashton would look on top of him, worked up and close to the edge, and its so easy to picture him throwing his head back as he moans out loudly.

Luke needs to stop laughing now, trying to concentrate on keeping his dick from giving him away, which isn't too easy see how Ashton is still staring at him like that. Managing to calm down, he lets his head drop down into the crook of the older boys neck, he can feel his breath tickling his hair on his left ear as Ashton says thoughtfully, “You know what, I've changed my mind.”

“What about?” Luke asks, voice muffled from where his mouth is pressed against the other boy's shoulder.

“You.” he replies, the hand still on Luke's hip starting to travel up, skimming under the bottom of his shirt. “How you are when you're high.” he continues, lips brushing along his jaw and Luke doesn't dare to move a muscle. “You're not cute...I think you're hot.” Ashton says it with an almost growl in his voice, and those are definitely kisses being pressed against his neck, just under his ear.

“A-ash.” Luke whines, arching his neck back and allowing access to more skin which the other boy takes advantage of. And he's not thinking, well he is only all his thoughts consist of how good this feels, how it was Ashton's lip, Ashton' voice saying he thinks Luke is hot. At this minute he doesn't care if this is only happening because they're both high as shit, or if Ashton is just saying these things because it sounds good in the moment.

He doesn't care because the smaller boy's hand under Luke's shirt, has slipped around his back, fingers dipping under the seam of his jeans. “So damn hot.” Ashton mutters, nipping and sucking at the blonde's neck in a way that is sure to leave marks in the morning, and Luke hopes their will be.

But he's getting impatient, there's a ridiculously attractive boy next to him, with his hands and mouth all over his body and Luke wants to make full use of this time, while he has the chance. Using the fact that his legs are already almost completely covering Ashton's, Luke pushes off from the bed with his elbow, and rolling the other boy on to his back with the younger's hands settled either side of his head.

Luke can't help but smirk down at Ashton, loving the sense of power this position is giving him, “Were you planning on kissing me properly at all?” he teases, spine tingling at the brief flash of something in those hazel eyes before he was being pulled down by a fist in his shirt.

The kiss is rough, desperate and open mouthed, Luke's hands buried in Ashton's hair as his find the blonde's ass making him moan into the kiss. He can still taste the weed on his tongue, but it might have been off his own or Ashton's, he couldn't tell as they both moved against each other.

They slowed down as the kiss became deeper, taking their time after the initial rush and Luke smiles into it as he feels Ashton's hands slip under his jeans, taking away a layer between his hands and his ass. When Luke nibbles softly at Ashton's kiss-swollen bottom lip, the other boy's grip tightens, pulling his hips down so they are both aligned and their – very – quickly hardening dicks brush against each other through their jeans.

Both boys moan at the sensation, separating briefly only Luke resting his forehead against Ashton's when he hears the cracked, moaned “L-Luke.” slipping from the mouth of the boy beneath him. And shit if that isn't one of his favourite sound to come out of Ashton's lips. He wants to record it, set it as everybody's compulsory ringtone, have it as his doorbell chime, hell play it at his god damned funeral just to prove that at some point in his life he got Ashton to say his name like that.

So Luke looks down at him, curly hair a mess from his fingers and his lip pulled between his teeth, and rocks his hips again. Ashton's eyes squeeze shut, teeth releasing his lip to let out a loud shaky breath. Luke does it again and keeps going, ducking his head and nosing along Ashton's jaw. “This okay?” he asks, and immediately kicks himself for possibly ruining this whole thing by asking.

But Ashton's nodding quickly, hands sliding around from his ass to the front of both their jeans, “Just, don't stop.” he laughs, flicking the buttons on their jeans and they sigh with the relief.

There's a hand curving under Luke's chin, pulling his face back around to look at Ashton, who has a look in his eyes that Luke can't quite make sense of, before he's crashing their mouths together again. And there's so much going on, so much to feel all at once. The fuzzy, floating feeling in his head, Ashton's lips, his tongue, his teeth on the occasion, and the building pressure on his dick as it moves against the other boys through the material.

The more they kiss, the more frantic their movements become. Ashton's hips have started working up to meet Luke's and he can feel the tug of his jeans being pulled down over his ass along with Ashton's soon after, until there is just a thin layer of boxers between them. It's trickier to move with his pants still tight around his thighs, but Luke keeps grinding down against the other boy.

The room could be burning down around them, he thinks, and he wouldn't stop because _that_ was Ashton's barely clothed and very hard dick against his. He's not even sure if the fuzziness of his head is because of the weed any more, rather because of the moaning, gorgeous boy under him. And Luke is so close, so close to coming in his pants like a frigging fourteen year old and he doesn't even care because he thinks Ashton is too, if the whimpers are anything to go by.

“I'm close.” they both say against the other lips, breaking the kiss and their rhythm stuttering as they laugh a little at that. But then their dicks move together in the sweetest, most spine tingling way and the grinding becomes desperate. They're not even kissing any more, eyes locked as they chase that other kind of high building in both their bodies.

“Luke, L-Luke I'm gonna -” Ashton says, head pushing back into the bed as his hips shoot up into the air and Luke can feel the wet patch forming on his boxers through his own. Seeing Ashton's face as he came and the noise, holy shit the _noise_ , he made is enough to send Luke the same way. Collapsing on top of the other boy, almost whimpering into the crook of his neck at the release.

There's a warm hand coming up to stroke along his back and Luke thinks he could quite happily fall asleep like this. “So...that happened.” Ashton says, a laugh in his voice which Luke can feel rumbling in his chest.

He leans back up, which takes a lot of bloody effort but it's worth it to see Ashton like this, all fucked out and tousle haired with a lazy smile on his face. “You think I'm hot when I'm high then, do ya?” Luke laughs, booping Ashton's nose, just because he can and he wanted to.

“I think you're hot all the time.” Ashton blurts out, clearly not meaning to judging by the blush on his cheeks and the panicked look in his eyes. “I mean...I think...It's not that...” he tries, hands flying around as he tries to explain himself, before falling back onto the bed with a thump and a “Oh screw it...I like you, Luke. You're my best friend and I have a massive damn crush on you.”

Luke doesn't think his heart has ever gone from delighted to sinking faster than a stone, to flooding his whole damn body with wave upon wave of fuzzy, happy goodness, all in the space of thirty seconds before. Honestly, it feels like he just came all over again.

He doesn't say anything, doesn't think he can to begin with, so he just leans forward and presses his lips against Ashton's, who freezes up with apparent shock before melting into it. Luke pulls back smiling, seeing the the other boy is doing the same, lips brushing against his as he says, “I bet my crush is bigger than yours.”

“I highly doubt that.” Ashton beams, leaning back up to bring them together again.

Weeds fine and good, Luke thinks as he kisses Ashton in the still smokey room with his jeans still around his thighs, but now he's found something even more addictive.

And Michael and Calum are definitely not invited to share this one.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, also...would you guys prefer chaptered fic or one long (like full 20K fic) one shot?? Working on some longer stuff and I was just wondering which would be better?? :) xx


End file.
